Naruto: Master of the Cards
by darkthanatos
Summary: semi naruto yugioh crossover. strictly narutoXhinata. with his special heritage he has a very special ability concerning seals. with this ability he makes a new type of jutsu. with his new type of jutsu he changes the ninja world forever. naruto embarks on a journey of epic proportions. and all of it to protect his precious people from those that would harm them. rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_pharaoh talking"_

_'pharaoh thinking'_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

"**Godly beings talking"**

'**Godly beings thinking'**

_jutsus_

(need to know info,A/N,**B/N**)

~_letters,scrolls,writing~_

Naruto the master of the cards

prologue: the day it all began

(Konoha 5 years after Kyuubi attack)

Naruto is running as fast as he can to get away from the drunken mob following him to beat him. He ran into a back alley and jumped into a dumpster and didn't come out until he was sure that they didn't know where he was. After about 3 minutes since he heard them move on he decided to get out and look for a place to stay for the rest of the day and the night.

He searched around the area he was until he found door. Knowing it was locked he was going to go check somewhere else, but he heard the mob coming back so he rushed to the door and hope it wasn't locked like he thought.

When his hand touched the door nob he felt like it had shocked him. And when he turned the nob it was locked, but knowing what the mob was going to do to him he tried again, turning the nob with all of his strength and hope the door clicked open as soon as he started to turn it. Rushing inside of it when he was inside he hurriedly shut and locked the door.

Breathing a sigh of relief he started to look around the room that he was in. It was a room full of tables and chairs, but moving around them he could see other things as well, such as boxes, and what looked like card packets, and little booklets with pictures of monsters on them. Going over to the card packets and booklets he picks one of each up and looks at them he puts the card packet down and starts to leaf through the booklet mumbling sadly to himself,

"Man I wish I could read this it looks fun"

Putting the booklet into his pocket he started to move over to the boxes. Looking through them he finds an open one he opening it more he finds more of those card packets and some more of the booklets. Shrugging at the content of the box he goes behind the counter where the booklets and the card packets are and lays down. Unknown to Naruto a man was watching the entire thing.

_"Yugi what do you think we should do with him?"_ the pharaoh asks his host

"I'm not sure pharaoh I cant really report him to the police he hasn't stolen anything and he only broke in here to be able to sleep safely if that mob was after him." Yugi said to his partner

_"Well he was interested in the duel monsters rule booklet, and he said that he couldn't read. So how about we teach him?"_ pharaoh asked

"Yeah that could work, but what about his parents. What would they say about that?"

_"Well if they are letting a mob chase around their child then they don't deserve to be parent, because we both know that Tei would let our kid get chased by a mob no matter what the child did."_

"Yeah your right, but to be sure lets take him up to the Hokage's office in the morning."

_"Yeah that will work. Now Yugi go to sleep I will wake you if the child awakens"_

"Thank you my friend"

And with that Yugi goes upstairs to his house that he has with is wife Tei to get some sleep. While the pharaoh is still down stairs watching over the sleeping Naruto.

(deep in Naruto's mind)

**"Well it seems the kit has found another place of non-ignorants. And from what I read in the kit's memories it would seem that his seal-master heritage will come into play in a very special way."** (no rhyme intended) as it said that the Kyuubi retreated back into its cage until it is needed.

(morning Yugi's card shop)

Naruto woke up to the sounds of an argument.

"What do you mean I cant go down into my own business?!" a feminine voice yelled

"What I mean is that somebody is down there and I want to talk to them. Alone." a male responds

"How would you know if someone is down there seeing as you haven't even been down there this morning either?" she asks

"Because I had seen them come in last night and then I came back up here and went to sleep after pharaoh told me that he would watch over them and come and get me if they left." he responds softly

"Who was it?"

"I don't know his name but I do know that he cant be more that a few years old. He was nothing more than a child."

"So you are telling me that a child broke in, looked around the shop, and then fell asleep?"

At this point the pharaoh has came up to them and said _"Actually I think instead of looking around I think he was looking to see if it was safe for him here, because after he went to sleep I overheard one of the people from the mob chasing him last night saying that "if they found him they were going to beat him until he was dead". Oh and by the way he is awake."_

As the couple ran down the stairs to see him. What they saw wasn't what a little kid should look like. Matted blonde hair covered in rusty red splotches, a white shirt that had holes and tears in it some exposing his skin and stomach and the shirt also covered in the rust red stains, and some cargo shorts that were just barely being held together by its waistband, and then the worst part was his skin was pale and sickly and was so thin it practically showed his bones themselves.

When Tei saw this she gasped and started to tear up for the little kid. But the opposite could be said for Yugi he started to have to manage his anger, and was currently doing poorly at it.

But when young Naruto heard the gasp he turned towards the sound and got even more scared and he started to run to the back door of the shop, but right before he could open it and go out of it he was grabbed from behind by strong hands and pulled back away from the door. He started to struggle and cry from fear.

Pleading Naruto asks them "please don't hurt me like the others do if you let me go I wont even come back, I wont even look at the store again. Just let me go. Please?"

Before he knew it he was being hugged by Tei and comforted by Yugi until he stopped crying.

"Hurt you? Why would we hurt you little boy?" asks Tei

"I don't know why they do it. They say that I am a murderer and that I killed their friends and family. I always asks them why they hurt me, but hey always say the same thing that demons like me shouldn't be allowed to live or that they are finishing the yondaime's work."

"Doesn't anybody stop it?" asks Yugi

"Most of the time jiji comes and makes them go away but other times no, no one does." Naruto answers

"Do you have any parents or guardians to take care of you?" Tei asks

When Naruto hears that he starts to cry again "No I don't, I am an orphan. I was a the orphanage until a couple of months ago."

"What happened? And who is your jiji if you don't have parents?" Tei asks

"The mean orphanage lady kicked me out saying that there wasn't enough room for me anymore even though there were another dozen older kids to pick from and even more beds that were empty every night. And my jiji is the old man that works up at the big red building at the base of the mountain."

"You mean the Hokage?" Yugi asks

"Yup that is my jiji."

"Could you excuse us for a minute kid?" seeing Naruto nod his head yes, Yugi and Tei get up and walk a little bit away "What do you think of him?" asks Yugi

"I think that he is a good kid if a bit malnourished."

"Not what I wanted but that is good to, what I wanted was do you think that he is telling the truth about the beatings and being kicked out of the orphanage?"

"Well he doesn't seem like the kind of kid to lie to get things and the state of him does signify that he doesn't get enough or any food at all. And I would have to say yes on the beatings because I don't think that the red on him is paint."

As they talked, Naruto was active moving around and looking at the card packets, the play-mats on the tables, and the duel disks hanging up on the walls.

When Yugi and Tei came back what they saw was Naruto looking at the booklet that he had in his pocket when he went to sleep and trying to read it. He was so engrossed in the book that he didn't notice that Yugi and Tei sat down next to him until Yugi asked

"Hey kid I hope you don't mind but what is your name?"

After calming his racing heart he responds "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. That is the name that he told me my last name was. So what is your names?"

Embarrassed that they forgot to tell him their names they quickly remembered to tell him "My name is Yugi Moto and this is my wife Tei."

"Well nice to meet you Yugi and Tei." says Naruto with a smile

"Naruto do you like what you are reading?" asks Tei

"Ah um Tei I cant read I was trying to piece it together myself but I cant read nor write." his smile turning into a frown.

"Well how about this after the three of us go and talk to the Hokage about something important, I will teach you to read when we get back. How does that sound?"

"What time is it?" asks Naruto

"It is about 7:30, why?" answers Tei

"Because jiji's office doesn't open until about 9, so we have about an hour and a half till it opens to the public."

"Ok then how about we start on teaching you how to read then Naruto?"

"That sounds nice Tei"

(hour and a half later)

"Well it is about time to go see the Hokage Naruto so lets start to pack up." Tei says motioning for Naruto to stand up.

"Yes Tei. Oh ah Yugi can I keep the book?" Naruto asks as he was getting up.

"Sure you can just come by every once in a while so we can see you ok?"

"Ok I sure will." with a smile on his face Naruto starts following the Moto couple through the village towards the Hokage building to speak with him.

When the three people got there the two adults went to the counter and asked to see the Hokage Unknown to them, Naruto followed them to the counter staying just behind them to not be seen by the receptionist. The receptionist said that there was a slot of about 10 minutes free for him in about 2 minutes wait.

After the 2 minutes were up they were waved right in, or would have been if the receptionist hadn't seen Naruto behind them when they started to move to the door.

"You damn monster I told you that the Hokage doesn't have time for brats like you!" she shouted at Naruto

"Excuse me lady but he is with us and the business that we have with the Hokage is concerning him so either you let him through or you get fired by the Hokage because of a complaint of ours." Tei says with anger lacing her voice

"This is the one time and only one time will you ever see the Hokage while I am around." the receptionist says with annoyance clearly heard in her voice

Then an elderly voice speaks up, "Well then I guess that it is good then that you will never be around anymore"

As everyone looks to the source of the voice they see an old man looking about his late 60's with smile lines around his eyes, but what is the most important part about him is the robes that he is wearing the robes of the Hokage

"Jiji" yells Naruto as he tackles the Hokage in a hug.

"Hello Naruto-kun how are you? I was getting worried since you haven't visited me in awhile. Have the orphanage ladies taken care of you?"

"Hokage-sama that is part of the reason that we are here. It would be better if we talked in private." motioning to the room itself

"Ah yes that would be better wouldn't it? Come along I will take you to my office" as he walks to his office with Naruto in tow.

When they finally got to the office Naruto noticed something strange about the room when he looked around he notices a slight glowing behind a couple of things in the room. He walks up to one that glows the brightest and it is a picture of the yondaime in his Hokage robes

Asking the sandaime "Hey jiji what is behind this picture?" pointing to the picture that he is in front of.

"Nothing that I know of. Why do you ask?"

"I can see a slight glow coming from behind it. Could you move it for me to see what it is?"

"Sure I can I would love to see what it is as well." going over to the picture and picking it up off the wall and moving it so that all of the people in the room can see it.

Yugi asks "What is it"

And before the sandaime can answer Naruto says "It is a blood seal." scratching his head "Ah jiji how did I know that?"

"Well then it seems that your bloodline has awakened."

Naruto is in awe of the revelation 'If I have a bloodline that means that I have a family.'

"What is a bloodline?" Tei asks

Yugi says "A bloodline is a type of genetic mutation that allows people with it to be able to do things that would normally be hard to do especially in the ninja world."

"Jiji who did I get my bloodline from?"

"You mother had it as well I didn't know your father so it could be from both." going over to his desk and pulling out an envelope from a drawer and giving it to Naruto "that was from your mother she told me to give it to you when you activated you bloodline or when you became a gennin, whichever came first."

As Naruto opens the card and begins to read, a range of emotions goes through his face ending with sadness,content and anger all at the end. When he finally looks up from the letter he looks at the Hokage and says

"Hokage-sama we have to talk."


	2. confrontation

**Ok so i am going to be only posting one chapter a week every week it will alternate every week**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_pharaoh talking"_

_'pharaoh thinking'_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

"**Godly beings talking"**

'**Godly beings thinking'**

_jutsus_

(need to know info,A/N,**B/N**)

~_letters,scrolls,writing~_

Naruto the master of the cards

chapter 1: confrontation

(Konoha Hokage building)

As Naruto opens the card and begins to read, a range of emotions goes through his face ending with sadness,content and anger all at the end. When he finally looks up from the letter he looks at the Hokage and says

"Hokage-sama we have to talk."

Starting to sweat from the look that Naruto is giving him the sandaime asks "Whatever do you mean Naruto?"

"What I mean is the fact that you have known who my parents were and blatantly ignored their last wishes."

"I did no such thing!" the Hokage yells at Naruto

"Oh I think you did, because even I know that you have to pick out and train your successor old man." standing next to the picture of yondaime "now I know that there was only three people other than the mind-walk people that have blonde hair; you have me, then the yondaime Minato Namikaze, and then the slug sannin Tsunade Senju. So that means that I am either his son, her son, their son, or her grandson. Either which one of them you choose I am the heir to at least one major clan in Konoha and for not giving me that right you can and will be punished accordingly if I file charges, and you couldn't do a thing to stop it."

"So what are you going to do then?"

"Well I am going to ask the Moto couple if they would like a child," turning to Tei and Yugi "would you?"

Without a moments notice they both say "yes" turning back to the sandaime Naruto says

"Well then phase one complete I need you to fill out clan adoption forms for me to adopt Yugi and Tei into my clan. That way we all get what we want except for the old man, they get a child, and I get both my heritage and a family."

Turning to the couple "Is that alright with you?" after they nod their heads, he looks back at the sandaime "Get the forms ready."

"They will be sent to their shop within the day."

"Good, I will be staying with them until I graduate from the academy."

The Moto couple perks up hearing that. Then the sandaime asks "Where will you be staying after the academy?"

"My birth right, the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan house."

"What! Why?"

"Because I want to and because I want to see the look on the council's faces once you announce who my parents were."

"You want to embarrass a bunch of civilians in the village?"

"No no no not just civilians the ninja as well for a couple of things: not putting together the pieces, for not even trying to help, and the most important of all not trusting my fathers seal."

"Well I think that you need to call a council meeting to discuss my heritage. Bring the letter and read it out loud to the council room."

"ANBU," calls the sandaime soon three shadows melt off the wall and appear before him, "call a council meeting I have something I need to talk to them about."

(10 minutes later in the council room)

As the ninja side of the council finally moves through the door of the council room the civilian side is not happy, they had gotten here the moment they got the summons but the shinobi side had to take their sweet time to get here.

The Sandaime already in place at the head of the council stands up to get the attention of the room's occupants. As the people in the room looked at the sandaime they were getting ready for the worst things they can imagine. But when he finally speaks it s not of the worst things people can imagine.

"Council I have called you here today to tell you great news. I have confirmation that there is a Namikaze heir."

Just then the room erupted in a frenzy of shouts from the civilians and the Uchiha about how they wanted to adopt them into their family/clan, how they should marry someones child.

Through the whole thing Shikaku, the Nara clan head, had not moved nor said anything on the subject as he was going over what he knew from the yondaime and what was and wasn't said just now.

The Sandaime having enough of the shouting yelled "SILENCE!"

"Thank you Hokage-sama they were destroying my ears." said Tsume Inuzuka, a feral looking woman with long red fang marks tattooed on her cheeks.

"Hokage-sama-" started Shikaku before he was interrupted by a voice unknown to all but the speaker and the Hokage.

"Well it seems that the rumors were true about the Nara clan being full of lazy geniuses, But I am going to have to ask you to swear not to tell anybody about who I am Nara-sama that is on need to know information and really nobody in this room needs to know except for the Hokage and I, so can I get that pledge?"

"Troublesome, I, Shikaku Nara here by swear by my nindo to not tell anybody who the Yondaime's heir is."

obviously not caring about the looks of betrayal from the civilians and some of his fellow ninja's.

"Thank you Nara-sama. Now this is to the rest of you I will be on a training trip of sorts so while I am don't bother looking for me."

The rest of the room hears walking for a short time "oh yeah before I forget Hyuuga-sama I might be able to eliminate the caged bird seal for you and replace it for one that goes on all of the Hyuuga members. Now then everybody goodbye."

Everyone turns to the still stunned hyuuga head and they hear him mumbling "How did he know that? How did he know I wanted that?" they were so focused on the hyuuga clan head that they didn't see a paper airplane fly across the room and land in front of the sandaime. Unfolding it he read _~time to read the letter old man~_

Clearing his throat to get their attention "Council I have a letter from his mother proving that he is indeed the yondaime's heir it is from both of his parents." showing the yondaime's personal seal.

_~Dear son_

_ This is your mother, and I am sorry that I wasn't able to be a part of your life. Now I have instructed that the sandaime give this letter to you when you do one of two things; become a gennin or awaken your bloodline. It is more likely that you will do the latter because of who your parents are as both of us have a form of the same bloodline: the __fuinshisho__. It means the sealmaster, it comes in three forms the form that I have the ability to create seals with nothing but chakra as a medium, the one your father had his gave him the ability to create new or alter new seals with nothing but a bit of concentration, and then the third is the ability to literally make seals from nothing but a touch. All three have the ability to sense and decipher hidden or non-hidden seals with nothing but a glance. Now you will be a special case if things go accordingly to plan you should have both mine and your fathers abilities when it comes to seals._

_ Now I keep talking about your father and you don't even know his name, well brace yourself your father is none other than the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze. Now I know that you have questions like why weren't we there for you or why weren't you told who you are; well hopefully the sandaime did his job and was able to keep komo and iwa from finding out who you are. You were not told about your heritage for your own protection. I am truly sorry for not being able to be there for you my son but know this I love you._

_ With love your mother,_

_ Ms. Minato Namikaze~_

"People that was only the first of two"

_~My dear son_

_ This is your father now and I would also like to say that I am sorry for not being able to be there for you. And I know that a replacement isn't as good as the original but I do hope that your godfather Jiraya is taking care of you, and not going out peeping all of the time or Kami forbid taking you with him. Now just in case that you haven't learned my techniques, or started learning them already; I have left a scroll of all of my techniques in the manor that will only open to your blood my son. I want you to do your best as a ninja and even better as a man so you can carry along our family and get one of your very own to care for. But most importantly I want you to become strong so that you and I don't have to meet until you are older than I was._

_ With love and admiration,_

_ your father Minato Namikaze_

_ P.S. Ask Hiashi about cashing in the deal we had and he will understand.~_

When Hiashi heard that the godfather of the child was Jiraya, he instantly knew who the kid was and resolved to pay him a visit later on for not connecting the dots about who his parents were. But when he heard what Minato said he was thinking something totally different after that.

"With that I think that we should dismiss the council for today" the Sandaime said

After that was said all of the people in the council room started to leave through the large double doors.

(with Hiashi at the hyuuga compound)

Walking through the compound to get to his office to look for something. Once he got there he proceeded to search every nook and cranny in his office for the thing he was looking for.

After and hour of searching he found it in an old file cabinet at the back of his office "Finally, I found it." looking around he notices the state of his office and he gets a storm cloud over his head thinking about how much time it is going to take him cleaning it back up.

After another hour of cleaning up the mess he made he notices that it is time for dinner so he tucks the document that he was looking for in his robes so he wouldn't loose it and goes to dinner.

At dinner Hiashi looks over the table at his eldest daughter: Hinata. After some time thinking he finally says "Hinata I wish to see you in my office after dinner."

"H.. Hai tou-san" she stutters out.

"Thank you Hinata that is most helpful"

After dinner she got up and slowly made her way to her fathers office. Knocking softly but loudly enough to be heard she hears a muffled voice say "You may enter" after hearing that she opens the door slowly and says

"T..tou-san I am h..here as you a..asked me to b..be"

"And I thank you for that, Hinata. You may be seated daughter." she sits down facing her father. "The reason I called you here was that I have been informed that the yondaime did indeed have a heir to his clan. And I just so happen to have a marriage contract between his son and one of my daughters," seeing the look of fright on her face he quickly continues "but know this the contract does have the ability to be nullified if either of the participants don't want to be married to the other. Currently it is you as the person being married to the Namikaze heir instead of Hanabi. Now if you wish to not be married to him I need to know before you both graduate from the academy."

"T..tou-san can I m..meet him bef..before I decide?" she asks

"No I am sorry you cant meet him right now but you will be able to see him in the academy under his original name. And if he just so happens to tell you who he is then all the better for you."

"Ok t..tou-san thank you. B..but tou-san may I k..know his n..name?"

"Ah yes I believe that I can tell you his name, though I believe that you should already know it. Seeing he looks just like his father I think it would be better if I showed you what his father looked like before he died." pulling out a picture of the yondaime when he was on team seven with him.

After seeing the picture it took a little bit of time for her brain to catch up with what her eyes were seeing and after it did her brain promptly shut down.

Looking at her in the chair, Hiashi just said "So I guess that the rumors are true about you liking Minato's boy."

After some time Hinata finally woke from her fainting spell. When she did she immediately asked her father "T..tou-san was it all a d..dream?"

Deciding to play with her a bit he asks "Was what a dream Hinata?"

Seeing her sad look he cant help but stop playing around so he says "Hinata all I remember is me telling you that you are engaged to marry Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze after graduation and then you fainted." with a small smile on his face.

"T..tou-san that is great news." jumping up and running over to hug him. After realizing what she is doing she jumps away bows in apology.

"I am s..sorry for that t..tou-san"

"I am not sorry for what you did. I do wish that you would be more confident in both chasing Naruto and in your spars with your sister."

"H..hai tou-san."

"Good, now tomorrow I will be going to see the Hokage to tell me where he is living as of now so I can talk to him about the contract and confirm the theory that has been going on right now.

(Hokage's office after council meeting)

After the council meeting the Hokage went back to his office to think about what just happened. But when he got there he saw the Moto family there themselves obviously waiting on him to get there he was slightly surprised, to say the least.

Walking up to them he asks "What can I do for you this stress filled evening?"

Stepping forward Naruto says "I am the one who wanted to speak with you and they are just here because they want to be good parents for me."

"Ok can the two of you wait out here while Naruto and I talk?"

Before they can respond Naruto speaks up "Actually can the two of you go back to the shop with the letter. I wouldn't advise opening it outside of it anyway."

They nod and start to walk out of the building and to their card shop. When they are out of earshot Naruto turns back to the Hokage and walks past him into the mans office.

"You coming old man?"

Walking into his office the Hokage walks to his desk and sits down in his chair. looking at Naruto he motions him to begin the conversation.

"First thing i want to know is why the hell my godfather hasn't even tried to take care of me or even send me money, hell forget that i don't even know what he looks like, is he seriously so busy that he cant even visit me once in my five years of life? And don't lie to me old man."

"Well Naruto your godfather is a sannin and he is extremely busy with his job as spymaster for the village. That is why he cant visit you."

"I call bullshit on that. If he was so busy then when does he have the time to write the smut you're always reading then? Because surely if he can find the time to fit it into busy schedule to find time to peep and write those books then he must not be very busy because if he can do that then why cant he visit me at least once a year? One day out of the god damn year? Is that to much to ask from my godfather?"

Starting to sweat the sandaime tries to reason with him "Well Naruto the books are how he gets his money, so yes he needs them to support himself let alone anyone else."

"Oh really if he is a spymaster then he wouldn't need the extra money from the books because being the spymaster is a continuous mission so why would he necessary need the money and not check up on me unless you are keeping him from checking up on me by telling him lies about how I am fine and ok, or with a happy family?" seeing the shock on the Hokage's face "that was it you were telling him that I am fine and ok the entire time he was here every time? You are one cruel motherfucker you know that?"

When he finished he stormed out of the office and building entirely ignoring the Hokage's cries of explanations.

(the next day Hokage's office)

"What do you mean that you don't know what I am talking about?" the hyuuga clan head yells at the Hokage

"What I mean is that I don't know what you are talking about. What you are talking about is preposterous, Naruto being the yondaime's heir that is ridiculous. And even if he was, I am not saying that he is, but even if he was what makes you think that I would tell you where he is right now?"

"That is very simple Hokage-sama, you remember the deal that was mentioned in the letter? Well I am going to go and ask him if he wants to be included in it or not. So either you tell me where he is or I will tell everyone that he is the yondaime's son and that you have purposely been letting the villagers beat and neglect him on a daily bases. Because if that were to happen I think that you might just have one big problem on your hands because the ninja population here in Konoha admired the yondaime."

"Very well, he is now living at the Moto card shop with his new parents that he adopted into his clan so that he has a reason to stay with them and so they can call themselves a family. Though I would wait sometime before approaching him with the deal because his anger might still be on the everybody but family mode for right now."

"Very well Hokage-sama thank you." and with that he _shunshin_s away

(one year later; first day of academy)

A lot has happened in one year for Hiashi hyuuga. The most prominent being the fact that his daughter Hanabi actually has to fight for a win now in the spars she has with her sister, Hinata.

And the second most glaring thing is that after he gave Naruto the Caged Bird seals blueprints he had an effective counter for it in two days, but even better he had a seal that would replace it on both of the branches of the Hyuuga clan.

But the thing that he is most proud of is the fact that is daughter Hinata isn't the shy little girl that he cared for anymore, now she is turning into the proud confident young woman she was suppose to be.

Looking back on it he cant really think of anybody in this clan who didn't owe Naruto a debt of some kind. Hinata for her confidence, Hanabi for her harder training, Neji for the truth that was kept from him, the clan as a whole for bringing together a family again. But thankfully the young man just simply said I am just doing what is right for my new soon-to-be family.

Walking up to the dinning table he saw a smiling Hanabi, a bored Neji, and an excited Hinata. As he sits down he notes this and decides to play with them.

"What has got you two so happy?" he asks

"Tou-san don't you remember? Today is the first day of the academy." Hinata answers

"Ok that might explain you but not your sister." he replies

"Onii-chan is gonna get me an onee-chan to play with?" Hanabi says to Hiashi

"Oh really so who is this onee-chan that you are getting her? Because I don't remember saying that you could do anything like that? Besides I don't think that your fiance would take very kindly to you trying to cheat on him, you know."

After hearing that she said "Tou-san you said that I was promised to Naruto unless he said no to the contract so why would I ever think of cheating on him?"

"I never said that he didn't say no to the contract, I just don't think that Naruto would take to kindly to you trying to cheat on him."

"Tou-san, Hanabi's new onee-chan is Naruto-kun"

"When did he agree to that?"

"Since he agreed to marry me that is when." getting up form the table "Now if you will excuse me I must be getting ready for school." she said as she walks to her room.

(one hour later at the academy)

As she looked around in search of her fiance she noted many familiar faces she sees Kiba the clan heir for the Inuzuka clan, she sees Ino the heiress of the Yamanaka clan with the heirs of the Nara and Akamichi Shikamaru and Choji, and finally the Uchiha heir Sasuke. But when she looks around one more time to see if her love is here she starts to get sad that he isn't. But before she can move two hands block her vision.

Then a soft voice whispers in her ear "Guess who Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun is that you?" she asks her voice full of hope

The hands pull away and she hears "Right in one Hinata-chan"

She spins around to see her love and then she hugs him with all of her heart "I love you Naruto-kun"


	3. chapter three

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_pharaoh talking"_

_'pharaoh thinking'_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

"**Godly beings talking"**

'**Godly beings thinking'**

_jutsus_

(need to know info,A/N,**B/N**)

~_letters,scrolls,writing~_

Naruto: the master of the cards

chapter two: the first card

As the duo walks back to their card shop they start talking about the letter that Naruto gave them when they were walking out of the building.

"I know that he told us to not open it until we get to the shop but I want to know what it is first." Tei says to her husband

"Me too but we have to trust Naruto with this think or else he might not trust us" Yugi says back

The both of them so focused on talking to each other and avoiding the crowd to get to their shop that they didn't notice Naruto come up behind them.

"Actually I said it would be best if you didn't open it til you get to our shop." Naruto says surprising them at his sudden appearance

After hearing what Naruto said tei looked back at him and asked "What do you mean 'our shop' Naruto-kun?"

"What I meant by that kaa-san, was that if I am going to be living with you I might as well work with you as well. At least when I am not training to be a ninja."

"Yeah that could work out nicely. It would give me and tei some time to ourselves once in a while." Yugi noted

"Oh no, don't you two dare start trying to get your own kid right now at least wait until I can make some privacy seals for you two." Naruto snapped at them

Both Yugi and Tei got embarrassed and a full-faced blush, seeing this Naruto pulls out the duel monsters rulebook and started reading it while pushing in front of his false foster parents. Walking behind him the couple tries to control their blushes and their naughty thoughts. It took them the entire 5 minute walk to the shop to control themselves to the point that they wouldn't get a blush just by looking at the other one.

When they finally got into the shop and got ready to set up and open for the day. Naruto asks "Hey kaa-san can you do something for me?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I need you to go get me a book from the library."

"Ok yeah I can do that, what book?"

"I need a book on basic sealing and the like so that I can start training my bloodline and making tags for us to sell and for you two to use."

"Yeah I can do that for you sochi-kun."

"Thank you kaa-san." Naruto says with sincerity voice "Oh and hurry back I am going to show you two the non-hidden letter from my birth parents." waving the letter that he swiped from Yugi's pocket.

When Yugi saw that he went through his pockets to check for it. Finding not there he asks "Naruto how did you do that?"

Wagging his finger at Yugi "Ah ah ah tou-san a ninja never reveals his secrets. So what kind of ninja would I be if I did?"

Nodding his head from that logic he then asks "Well can you tell me when you swiped it?"

"That I can tou-san, I took it from your pocket when I pushed past the two of you on the way here."

"Well, we are done setting up for the day; so you want me to teach you how to play duel monsters?" asks Yugi

"Sure tou-san we have nothing else to do for now." Naruto replied

Getting out two starter decks Yugi walks over to one of the dueling tables and places the two decks side by side. Motioning Naruto to sit on the other side of the table. As Naruto sits down he picks up one of the decks and shuffles it while Yugi does the same to the other one. When they set them down the both cut the others in half.

They both draw seven cards and start the duel. Yugi says "I'll go first. And I play one monster face down, and then I place three cards face down as well and I end my turn."

Looking at his hand Naruto sees two Koribohs, a Summoned Skull, two magic jammers, a monster reborn, and a Man-eater Bug drawing for his turn he sees it is a Blade Rabbit.

Naruto says "I summon Blade Rabbit (atk:400 def:300)in attack mode. I then place three cards face down and I end my turn."

"Good that is a good first move." Yugi said as he draws. "I place one monster face down and end my turn."

Drawing his card Naruto looks at it and likes it as it is a mystical space typhoon spell card. Putting it with his hand he says " I switch Blade Rabbit to defense mode and I destroy your left face down monster. It was Uraby(atk:1500 def:800) and then I place one monster face down and then I tribute my Blade Rabbit to summon Summoned Skull(atk:2500 def:1200) and then I end my turn with a face down card."

As Yugi draws for his turn he says "I pass"

Looking at his hand Naruto sees only two Koribohs and he sighs. He draws his card seeing it is a Uraby "I summon Uraby to the field and then I flip summon my Man-eater Bug(atk:450 def:600) to attack position. And destroy that face down card." the face down card was a Koriboh. "Ok then I attack you directly with all of my monsters."

Yugi then said "Not so fast I activate my spell cards one is mind control, and the other is change of heart." getting ready to take the cards.

"Sorry tou-san but you are out of luck on this one. You just activated my trap cards two magic jammers, I discard the two cards in my hand to negate the activation of and destroy two spell cards and I choose the two you are activating. So my attack goes through and I win. Unless of course you have a trap card to play?"

"Actually I do I play magic cylinder and I choose your Summoned Skull's attack to negate."

"And then I play my last face down card: mystical space typhoon and I target your magic cylinder. Oh and tou-san I believe that is my win?"

"That is is Naruto that it is" Yugi said with a smile on his face.

When they hear clapping they look around the shop until they saw Tei with both a smile on her face and a book under her arm so she could clap for the two players. "that was amazing you two, that was an awesome game you two put on,even though there wasn't really anybody here to see it."

cleaning up the table from the duel they had Naruto and Yugi both were looking forward to the next duel between them. When they were done Tei asks "Sochi-kun, what was in the letter that you wanted to show us?"

Pulling out the letter that he had he looked at the two across the table from him and said "it would be best if you read it together instead of me reading it to you so lets trade I get the book and you get the letter." reaching for the book while dropping the letter in between them once he has the book he gets up and goes to the front of the shop and sits down on the chair behind the register and starts reading the book.

Back with the Moto's they were slowly opening the letter but when they finally did open it they read this:

_~Dear son_

_ This is your mother Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Now I have instructed that the sandaime give this letter to you when you do one of two things if either me or your father aren't there to take care of you; become a gennin or awaken your bloodline. It is more likely that you will do the latter because of who your parents are as both of us have a form of the same bloodline: the fuinshisho. It literally means the sealmaster, it comes in three forms the form that I have the ability to create seals with nothing but chakra as a medium, the one your father had his gave him the ability to create new or alter old seals with nothing but a bit of concentration, and then the third is the ability to literally make seals from nothing but a touch. All three have the ability to sense and decipher hidden or non-hidden seals with nothing but a glance. Now you will be a special case if things go accordingly to plan you should have both mine and your fathers abilities when it comes to seals._

_ With love your mother,_

_ Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze~_

_ ~My dear son_

_ This is your father now. And I know that a replacement isn't as good as the original but I do hope that your godfather Jiraya is taking care of you, and not going out peeping all of the time or Kami forbid taking you with him. Now just in case that you haven't learned my techniques, or started learning them already; I have left a scroll of all of my techniques in the manor that will only open to your blood my son. I want you to do your best as a ninja and even better as a man so you can carry along our family and get one of your very own to care for. But most importantly I want you to become strong so that you and I don't have to meet until you are older than I was._

_ With love and admiration,_

_ Your father Minato Namikaze_

_ P.S. Ask Hiashi about cashing in the deal we had and he will understand.~_

_ ~Dear son_

_ This is your father again and I am truly sorry for what I am about to do. I want you to know that I never wanted to have to use you as a demon container. And I wish that there was another way for this to end where you get to keep both of your parents and I kill the Kyuubi without having to seal it into you. But it is not meant to be so I just hope and pray that the sandaime doesn't announce that you are the container for the Kyuubi and follow my last wishes of telling the village that you are a hero for stopping the Kyuubi in its tracts. But my belief in the sandaime has waned over the years and more likely than not that old bag of bones is going to forgo my wishes and tell the village what he wants to tell them. I just beg forgiveness from you my son._

_ With sorrow filled heart your father_

_ Minato Namikaze~_

When they finish reading the letter, something tells them to go and talk to Naruto about it. So they get up and they go to the front of the shop and they find Naruto just finishing the book that Tei got for him from the library. When he notices them coming up to the counter he looks up and asks

"So are you here to asks me about how I feel?"

They both sit down across from him and Tei asks "I really want to know how do you feel after finding that out?"

A frown adorning his face "At first I felt pride at my parents because of who they were, and because of this awesome ability of mine that they gave me. But on the downside it also keeps reminding me that the sandaime both ignored my fathers last wish and told practically everybody in the village at the time about what was sealed inside me, but yet he couldn't even tell me the one person who needed the explanation the most. I must have went to him dozens of times after a beating asking him why,why they beat me. But all I got was the same answer I don't know, or I have no idea why they do it.

"Yeah I understand the villagers being afraid of what I hold but he seriously to tell them what I hold but not explain how we are two different things." Naruto says back starting to tear up

Going over to Naruto Tei grabs him in a hug and lets him cry on her shoulder until he is ready to start to talk again. "Shh. Shh. It is ok sochi-kun it is going to be alright nobody is going to hurt you."

After some time of crying, Naruto finally stops and takes his head off of Tei's shoulder pulling back he says "Thank you kaa-san I needed that."

"It was no problem sochi you are our son, at least for now."

Shaking his head no "I will always be your son if you want me to. I have never had a family before and the two of you want a child to care for. Right now it seems that this is the best option for both of our happiness. And maybe in the future when I get some seal tags working I can expect a little sibling to play with and to have some help around here when you two are on break."

Getting a stern look from Yugi and a bop on the head from Tei he says "Alright alright I will stop saying things like that. But you know what it isn't my fault that you're embarrassed it is yours because it is how you immediately take what I said."

Gaining a sweat drop from the both of them at the truthfulness of his statement. The couple gain another blush that wouldn't go away for some time. And while the two are trying to control their blushes Naruto is quickly studying the sealing book again trying to figure out something that has been nagging him since he first read his mothers letter. 'Maybe if I try hard enough I can create a couple of seals that will create a branch of ninjutsu all its own?' going back to looking through the book looking for something that would help with the creation of this new branch of ninjutsu. 'Well lets see I would need a chakra seal to hold and regulate the chakra flow in the seal and then I would need a solid genjutsu seal and finally I would need a control seal, I wouldn't want my creations going rouge on me.' Naruto thinks while smiling.

(1 year summary)

After many months of working on his hand writing and memorizing seals from multiple sealing books that Tei got for him, Naruto was soon starting to work on making his own original seals and mass producing already known seals. Though in the second month after the council found out about the Namikaze heir, even though they didn't know who it was officially, he was visited by Hiashi Hyuuga the Hyuuga clan head. And he was both surprised at what he wanted to talk about. The deal that his father made with Hiashi. It wasn't a deal per say more like a marriage contract. One that had him marrying Hiashi's first born, Hinata Hyuuga. A contract that was made out of a bet that the two teammates had when they were younger. A bet which his father lost, after hearing that Naruto prayed to Kami that his luck wasn't going to be like his fathers, but after getting a vow/promise to never tell anyone about who he is and the content of the letter he showed it to him.

After reading the letter he said "You know I don't understand how most of the older ninjas don't figure out who your parents are, I mean there were only three Uzumaki's in the entire village; the first was the Shodaime's wife; the second your mother; and the third you, and as for your father you look just like him it is uncanny."

And after sitting down and talking with Naruto for sometime he said "You know you aren't such a bad kid aside from some of your pranks, I wouldn't mind being your father-in-law."

"I thank you for that and I agree with the contract as long as it is optional for both parties involved."

"Then I will take my leave thank you for the time you have given me."

"Oh and Hiashi-san I was being serous in the council room about the seal I can really take it off of them if given enough time to do so."

"Oh that is good news I will bring it by later on then."

And with that the second month was filled with trying and succeeding in breaking the Caged Bird seal and making a seal that can be placed on every hyuuga in the clan and both keep the byakugan from the hands of enemies by being taken out after death and during life. And he called it the Fleeing Bird seal.

After picking back up the work on the solid hologram seal he was working on before he started working on the Fleeing Bird seal. After many many more months of trial and error he finally got the proper seal sequence down for it to work properly.

(time skip first day of academy)

As he walked down the hall to the dinning room of the Moto apartment. He heard a conversation between his parents.

"He has the seal done and it has been tested many times on different things, Tei I think that he is ready for his own deck" his father says to Tei

"I know but is still seems too soon to me." she says back

_"I know it isn't my business to get involved but why don't we just give him one card instead and see how that works for now?"_ the pharaoh says

"Yeah that might work" says his mother

"Ok then It's settled I will go get him now."

_"There is no need to do that, is there Naruto-kun?"_ his uncle figure asks him.

"No uncle there isn't but I do have to ask how did you know I was there?"

_"I don't know how I know where you are, I just do."_

"Well then that was a somewhat useless venture then, but I have to asks what card am I going to be getting then?"

"You will be getting the very same card that I started with: Koriboh" Yugi said as he pulls out a binder full of cards and then he turns the pages til he finds a Koriboh, he then pulls out the card and gives it to Naruto.

"Hey uh pops you wouldn't happen to have a sleeve for this card would you?"

Sighing at what Naruto called him, he pulls out a pitch black sleeve for the card and seal to go with it. It was clear on one side and black on the other. And he hands it to his foster son.

"Thanks a lot tou-san." Naruto says as he pulls out a small sealing tag with the solid hologram seal on it, it was the same size as a duel monsters card and then he puts the tag with the seal facing the back of the card on the card and then slides in into the sleeve.

After sitting down and eating their breakfast the three Moto family members went their separate ways for the day. Naruto to his room to pack for the academy, Yugi downstairs to open the shop, and Tei to the kitchen to prepare Naruto's lunch and after that to wash the dishes.

At about twenty minutes till 6:00 Naruto rushes out of his room to the dinning room and grabs his lunch, kissing his mom on the cheek as a thank you, and then rushes downstairs to the store and out of the door he goes but not without saying bye to his dad. And then rushes to school.

Getting there about 4 minutes after six am he sees Hinata looking around for someone, but when he sees her start to get a sad look on her face he knows that she is looking for him so he sneaks up behind her and puts his hands over her eyes and whispers in her ear

"Guess who Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun is that you?" she asks with a hope filled voice

Pulling his hands away he says "right in one Hinata-chan"

She spins around to look and him and then hugs him with all the love she can muster and says "Naruto-kun I love you"


	4. first day

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_pharaoh talking"_

_'pharaoh thinking'_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

"**Godly beings talking"**

'**Godly beings thinking'**

_jutsus_

(need to know info,A/N,**B/N**)

~_letters,scrolls,writing~_

Naruto: the master of the cards

chapter three: first day

(academy courtyard)

"Hinata-chan I cant say that I love you yet, but with time I know I will be able to say it with certainty." Naruto says to his fiance

Getting sad at what he said "Ok then Naruto-kun I will make sure you are able to say that to me by the end of the year. And that my dear is a promise, and I never go back on my word."

Smiling as he heard that he thinks 'I am already starting to love you Hinata-chan' but he says "Come on we don't want to be late on the very first day of school." pulling her along slightly until she starts to walk with him

"Right Naruto-kun"

The glaring of one Kiba Inuzuka went unnoticed by both of the parties as they ran into the school building. As Kiba walked into the building as well he said to himself "Don't worry Hinata-chan once I show that clan-less looser who the alpha is he wont bother you anymore."

But what Kiba didn't know is that Naruto had tattooed an enhancement seal on both of his ears so he heard what Kiba just said.

Walking to the back of the room with Hinata Naruto sat down in a chair after he pulled out one for Hinata Turning to Hinata he asks

"Say Hinata-chan would you mind maybe getting lunch with me later?"

"Oh Naruto-kun are you by chance asking me on a date?"

"I might but I would like to know your answer."

"Yes I would love to."

"Thank you Hinata-chan for your most wonderful accompaniment for lunch later."

"Your welcome Naruto-kun."

By that time Kiba has already came into the class and heard the conversation. Angered by the subject of it and the answer to Naruto's question he stomped over to the pair and slammed his hands down on Naruto's desk and said

"I don't know what you did to her to get her to agree to that but I want you, no I am ordering you to cancel that lunch date right now."

Quirking an eyebrow at Kiba Naruto ignores him in favor of talking with Hinata some more.

"Can you believe the nerve of this guy, just demanding that we cancel our date. Can you believe it Hinata-chan?"

"No I cant believe it Naruto-kun but I guess I have to seeing that he is doing it right in front of me"

Getting tired of being ignored by the so-called looser, Kiba pulls back his arm and starts to swing at Naruto. Seeing the attack out of the corner of his eye Naruto puts a hand on Hinata's to keep her from moving to stop the attack.

Naruto moves his head slightly back to have the fist sail right by his head harmlessly, he then grabs the wrist and the forearm and flips the Inuzuka boy on the ground to the right of him and then he slaps a sealing tag on the boys chest and then returns to his seat.

After Kiba gets up he tries to swing at Naruto again, but Naruto simply puts his hand into the half ram sign and channels chakra when he does Kiba stops moving entirely. Releasing the sign but leaving Kiba still paralyzed he picks him up and moves him to another pair of seats at the front row of the class. Walking back to his seat he hears the teacher come in and start writing something on the board.

When the teacher turns around he sees one kid going up to the back of the class, and another that looks like he was frozen solid. Going up to the kid who looked frozen he asked the class

"How did he get like this?"

The entire class pointed to the back of the room to the boy he saw walking to the back of the class.

"You with the blonde hair in the back why is he like this?"

"He tried to attack me." Naruto replied

"Well why did he attack you then?"

"I wouldn't cancel a date with the girl sitting next to me."

"Ok but you didn't tell me why he was like this." motioning to the motionless form of Kiba.

"Oh. You mean that, he is paralyzed."

"How is he paralyzed?"

"A sealing tag"

"And how did he get one of them on him?"

"I put it one him. How else would he have gotten it on him?"

"Why did you put it on him?"

"Because he attacked me."

"How did you even get a sealing tag?"

"A friend of mine makes them and then sends them to me for testing."

"So can you turn him normal again?"

"Yes I can. But I wont until I get your word that you wont let him near me after I do."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because that is the only paralysis tag I have, but not the only tag I have on me right now"

"Ok you have my word that I will not let him near you after you release him."

Nodding his head, Naruto puts his hands into the ram sign and says "Release" and Kiba unfreezes, but unfortunately still in mid swing. And he completes the swing at the teacher, thankfully the teacher moves to the side to dodge the punch.

As Kiba realized where he was he got up to go and attack Naruto again but was pushed down into the seat behind him.

"You are not going to attack Naruto again in my classroom, understand?"

"Hai, sensei."

"Good." walking back to his desk he turns to the class and says "Good morning class my name is Iruka, but you can call me sensei or Iruka-sensei."

The whole class said "Good morning Iruka-sensei"

"Ok so seeing this is the first day I will be having a series of tests to see how you rank in the class. So we are going to start with a written test,then move on to the accuracy test, and then finally the taijutsu spars, and after that if you have any jutsus that you want to show the class for extra credit."

Naruto raises his hand "Sensei could I be able to use my sealing tags in my taijutsu spar? Because my style goes around using them."

"Sorry Naruto you cant this is a taijutsu spar only."

"So does that mean that you are going to restrict the use of the _byakugan_ and the _sharingan_ as well?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Just because they aren't a well known type of bloodline they still require chakra to activate just like a jutsu and they are a dou**jutsu** type of bloodline, so how would it be fair to the rest of us if they got to use their jutsu and the rest of us couldn't?"

Sasuke opens his mouth and says "He is right though the _byakugan_ does require hand signs"

Then Hinata says "Your right, but the _sharingan_ does the same thing as a reflex enhancement jutsu."

"Both of you sit down, Naruto is right if I allow your doujutsu's then I would have to allow everyone to use one jutsu. Which is something I am not going to allow to happen yet."

He hears some grumbling about clan-less dobes getting whatever they want.

Picking up a stack of papers "I am going to start passing out the written test you may start on it when you get it."

When he gets to Naruto and Hinata he says "You two better to good on this."

Naruto looks down at his test and frowns at the simplicity of it, he gets to doing the work and knowingly getting only three-fourths of the questions right. After he gets done he turns over the paper and lays his head down and goes to sleep.

Soon after he feels Hinata shaking him awake.

"So it is time for the accuracy test already Hinata-chan?"

"It is Naruto-kun so lets go"

Getting up and then being pulled along by Hinata, the make it to the training grounds for the academy.

"Ok class this portion of the test is on accuracy. You will be given five shuriken and kunai a piece, it will be your job to hit the target with as many of them as you can."

As the class went through the clan heirs got:

Kiba: 6/10

Ino: 4/10

Shino: 8/10

Hinata:8/10

Choji: 6/10

Shikamaru: 3/10

When Sasuke when up for his turn he scored a 9/10, turning back to Naruto he said "Beat that dobe"

Walking up to make his shot Naruto threw and hit all ten in the bulls-eye. Walking back to where Sasuke was he patted him on the shoulder and says

"Teme it is the first day so how can anybody be the dobe of the class yet?"

And then he walked over to Hinata while Sasuke fumed at being shown up

"Ok class next we have the spars, the ring for those is this way." pointing to the other side of the training grounds.

"Ok so I want to ask is there anybody that wants to fight somebody else?"

Immediately the hands of Kiba and Sasuke shoot strait up in the air.

"Wait don't tell me you both want to fight Naruto?"

They nod at the question.

"Well then sensei I will fight them both." Naruto said to Iruka

"You sure?"

"Yeah I am sure."

As the three move down to the ring, Naruto is slowly unbuttoning his arms from the sleeves of the cloak that he was wearing. When he finally got all of the buttons undone he takes it off throws it away up in the air and says

"That's better now I can move at my full speed." while lightly jumping around on the balls of his feet

"Oh come on you expect us to believe that you were wearing weights the entire time?" says Kiba

The cloak suddenly falls strait to the ground and hits with a loud bang, making a crater.

"Never mind my last statement." Kiba says after seeing that.

"Well then Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto are you ready?"

They nod separately at the question

"Well then begin." he says bringing down his hand in a chopping motion

When they heard the begin and saw the hand fall Sasuke and Kiba both jumped at Naruto punching at his head. He pushed Kiba's hand to the side, grabbed Sasuke's and then kicked him in the gut three times before he let his hand go, but after he did he kicked him hard enough to send him flying out of the ring on his back.

After Kiba got his balance back he turned around just in time to see Sasuke flying out of the ring. He crouched down and then jumped at Naruto with a chakra enhanced punch. Naruto seeing the punch coming ducked down, grabbed the fist and threw Kiba on the ground as hard as he could on his back. He then rolled over onto Kiba and pulled back his hand ready to punch Kiba in the face. the entire match took fifty seconds from start to finish.

"The winner is Naruto." Iruka said

After hearing that Naruto gets up off of Kiba and walks back to where he was before the fight: next to Hinata

"So Hinata-chan what did you think of the fight?"

"I think that I am going to need to train harder to be able to match your speed."

"I don't know about that, you look plenty fast to me strong too if you can pull me with my cloak on." snapping his fingers "Oh yeah that is what I forgot to get after my match."

He walks over to his cloak and puts it on after dusting it off. Walking back to Hinata he hears Iruka say

"Hinata versus Sakura and Ino"

As he walks by her on the way back to there seat he says

"Good luck Hinata-chan, not that you will need it."

As the two girls face off against Hinata they seem almost smug in front of her. Knowing that she doesn't like to hurt people, they think that they will have an easy win.

"Come on Sakura lets take out this weakling and show off for our loves."

"Yeah Ino lets."

"Are you girls ready?" kabuki asks

They all nod.

"Very well then begin" he says with a hand chop motion

After hearing that Hinata rushes forward to the two girls and starts to strike them at one point after another until they go down and stay there.

She then backs away from them and bows to them while walking back to her seat with Naruto.

"The winner of this match is Hinata." Iruka says

One of the civilian kids stand up and says "That isn't fair she used chakra to paralyze them, she should be disqualified."

Naruto stands up and says "No she didn't if she would have used chakra they would have bruises every where she hit them, and they don't so she didn't so she can't be disqualified from the match."

The same kid says "How would you know?"

"Because her father struck me until I fell down for asking to be able to date her and let me tell you the hurt like hell." Naruto answers "But I do have to say that it was worth it." smiling at the blushing Hinata

The young couple talk until the end of the spars and for some time after wards. The pair didn't stop talking until they heard Iruka say

"Ok so it is time for the jutsu portion of the test. It is not something that will affect your grades right now but it will give me a chance to figure out how I need to teach you on your own time. Ok so can I get some hands from the people who know and can use some kind of jutsu?"

Four peoples hands went up; Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, and last but not least Naruto.

"Ok so Sasuke you are up to show yours first."

Sasuke got up and walked to the front of the group and faced one of the target posts and did a chain of hand signs ending on the tora sign, took a deep breath and yelled: "_Goukakyuu no jutsu_" blowing a moderate sized fireball at the post.

"Ok very nice Sasuke a C-ranked jutsu not bad. Ok Hinata you are next."

Hinata walks up and does a chain of hand signs and said "_byakugan_" activating her byakugan for Iruka to see.

"Not bad Hinata. Next we have Kiba."

Kiba walks up to the front and does the half ram sign and says "_Shiriyuki no jutsu_" as he says that he becomes more feral, his hair becomes longer, as does his teeth and nails.

"Very beastly of you Kiba. And finally we have Naruto."

As Naruto walks up to the front of the group he asks Iruka "Sensei can I show more than one jutsu or does it have to be only one?"

"You can show more than one that you be better than just showing one."

"Ok then sensei I will show three, one an explosion seal, two a concussion seal, and three a branch of ninjutsu that I am working on with the friend of mine that gave me the seals." pulling out two seals and the Koriboh card.

"The first I am going to show is the concussion seal."

Wrapping the seal around a rock he channels chakra to the seal and then tosses it away and forms the half ram sign and yells "Concussion seal level 5 release." when the rock hits the ground it creates a sound that deafens anybody to close to it.

"The second is the explosion seal."

Grabbing another rock and wrapping the seal around it after he channels chakra to it he throws it at the post that Sasuke burned, forming the half ram seal he says "Release level 2." as the rock hits the post what could only be called an orb of fire erupts around it for about 4 feet in radius, when the fire goes away they can see freshly made glass hardening the crater that was made from the explosion.

"And finally the new ninjutsu branch"

As Naruto holds the card he channels chakra to it and the seal glows behind the card signaling both the acceptance of the wielder and the attachment that it is on. He then channels more chakra and swipes some blood over the face of the sleeve and throws it while saying "_Kyuchijutsu: Koriboh_" a Koriboh suddenly appears where the card was in a puff of smoke.

"Um Naruto the first two were great and all but what is this, but more importantly what is that?" Iruka asks pointing to the Koriboh

"That sensei is a Koriboh but think of it more like this, this is a summon without needing a summoning contract. You see my friend and I had the idea of making a seal that allows you to make a drawing or picture into a real thing. He would supply the seals and I would supply the pictures and test them. And this is the result it is the very first of its kind, not because it is the first I tested but it is the first that I passed for field work."

"Ok but what does it do exactly?"

"This guy nothing really except being a shield for you I have others planed for having the seal for other things."

"What did you mean by shield Naruto."

"How about I show you? I want you to throw a kunai as fast as you can and as hard as you can into its head"

"Ok I can do that" Iruka said while grabbing a kunai from his pouch and then he takes aim and throws a kunai as hard as he can into the Koriboh's head. The monster gets hit and flies back from the force but it doesn't die from the wound to the head.

"As you can see it can take a strait shot to the head and live now it it were a jutsu it might be able to take one or two D-ranked before it died but C-ranked or higher it would only take one hit but the good news is that even if it were to die you wouldn't take any damage from the attack regardless of the strength of it."

"Well thanks for that enlightening show of jutsus Naruto. But I have to say that it is the end of the school day, normally the school day wouldn't be this short but seeing as today was only to see how far along you are when it comes to being a ninja. So you are all free to go."

Walking up to Hinata with the Koriboh in tow Naruto asks

"So Hinata-chan what do you think of the little guy?"

"Well Naruto-kun it think that he is very cute and lovable but I just cant bring myself to love anyone other than you."

"Well Hinata-chan you should know this if you love me then you can love anyone of my summons as much as you love me."

With hearing that Hinata jumps at the Koriboh and hugs it as hard as she can. And smiles at Naruto for letting her be able to do that.

"Well Hinata-chan seeing that school is over for the day want to go and have that date now?"

"Yeah Naruto-kun I wouldn't mind going right now? So where to?"

"To Ichiraku's ramen. But that is just for now sooner or later we will be able to have a nice fancy dinner at a nice restaurant, or maybe a large picnic in a nice part of the village."

"Ichiraku's is fine with me. Though I do have to ask, why you haven't eaten there in awhile?"

"What were you so worried about? The fact that you couldn't find me to 'follow' me around and stuff? Yes I know all about the fact that you stalked me even before I found out that I was the yondaime's son."

"How did you find out?" an embarrassed Hinata asks

"Your father asked me to tell you that you have no need to stalk me anymore. That was from your father, this one is from me. You don't have to quit stalking me just tone it down a bit, and tell you what if I cant find where you are when you are following me to Ichiraku's I will give you a very nice surprise ok?"

"Yes Naruto-kun that is more than fine that is great. Though I want to know what is the surprise that I could get?"

"Now Hinata-chan if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"No I guess not."

Turning to the Koriboh Naruto says to it "Koriboh card form" the Koriboh just walks over to Naruto's hand and puts its card in his hand and then slowly disappears back into the card.

Pushing more chakra into the card Naruto puts the card back into the deck case that he brought with him to school for holding all of his cards it was right next to his seal tag holder.

Walking out of the area Naruto started to walk to Ichiraku's by himself, but soon after he felt himself being watched carefully and methodically by someone. Stopping to re-strap his sandal he discreetly looks around for the person watching him, seeing a flash of violet hair and cream clothing behind a light pole he decided to continue walking to Ichiraku's anyway.

It took some time to get there from the academy but it was worth it. When he got there he turned to a near by alley and said

"Ok hinata-chan you can come out now."

"How did you know I was there?"

"Well I kind of locked onto your chakra signal and then followed it back to you. I wouldn't have even known where you were if you hadn't stuck your head out to look at me when I was re-strapping my sandals."

"Well that just means that I am going to have to try harder for you not to be able to feel my chakra, but I am kinda sad that I wont get the surprise from you." she said looking away

moving in close Naruto says "Hinata-chan look at me."

when she does he moves in and kisses her with passion. When he pulls away she asks

"What was that for?"

"That was your surprise hinata-chan."

"But you said that I could only get the surprise if you didn't find me."

"No I didn't say that I said if I couldn't find where you were you would get a surprise, and I couldn't tell where you were exactly just a general direction. So you got the surprise I was going to give you, you would have gotten it anyways."

"Oh really? So if I were to take you into that alley and oh I don't know have my way with you what would you do then?"

"Nothing, yet. I would wait until you were done then have my wicked way with you, as many times as you wanted me to." Naruto says to a blushing Hinata with a smirk on his face

"Oh really, is that so?" she says grabbing his hand "so how about we go ahead and start now?"

Pulling his hand away Naruto says "Hina-chan you do know that I was just joking about the right now part? The what I am going to do to you part I was serious about."

"Aw Naru-kun your no fun." she says pouting

"Well here let me make it up to you with our date then? How does that sound and after I will walk you home." Naruto says pulling Hinata into the ramen stand for their lunch date.

"Fine, but no more sneaking around for training you and I will walk, holding hands, to my compound and then you will kiss me goodbye."

"That is fine with me Hina-chan."

They suddenly hear "Welcome to Ichiraku's ramen how can I help you?"

"Hey old man" Naruto says

"Hello teuchi-san" Hinata says

"Ah, my two favorite customers." he says and then notices their hands intertwined "So you finally got up the courage to tell him Hinata?"

Nodding her head yes she says "Yes I did but not only that something else happened as well."

"Oh really what was that?"

"I'm engaged."

"Well then Hinata I don't think that you should date Naruto then if your engaged to be married."

Naruto pipes up at this "Old man she didn't say to whom she is engaged with."

"Well then Hinata who are you engaged to?" Teuchi asks

"I, Teuchi-san, am engaged to the Namikaze heir."

"Minato's son? Not a bad choice on your part."

"Yeah, not a bad choice if I do say so myself."

"Yep, a great choice to spend the rest of your life with." Naruto says "But you know old man if you knew the fourth on a first name bases the I am ashamed that you didn't figure it out sooner."

"Didn't figure what out sooner? The fact that you are the Namikaze heir? I knew that as soon as you walked through the door the first time. Right now it is like watching your parents all over again."

"Why?"

"Because this is the first place that Minato took Kushina on their first date as well."

"How did you know it was our first date?"

"I knew it was your first date because you would want to have your first date somewhere it is special to the both of you, and I bet Naruto didn't even plan for the date anyways."

(one date later)

After the meal the two start to walk to the hyuuga compound to drop Hinata off. The pair walk in silence the entire way just enjoying the others company. When they finally got to the compound they just stood there and looked at each other.

Finally Naruto got enough courage to say

"Good night hinata-chan. And I am hoping to go on another date sometime soon preferably one where it is both planned and romantic."

Then he leaned down to kiss her, right before he was able to he was tackled by a brown and white blur yelling "onee-chan"

Cursing her sisters terrible timing Hinata walks over to the pair and starts to pull Hanabi off of Naruto, and whispers in Hanabi's ear

"Hanabi-chan I have no problem with you wanting to spend time with your new brother but I wouldn't advise doing when he is with me without my permission. Is that understood?"

When Hanabi hears that she nods her head so fast that Naruto thought it was going to fall off. He gets up, dusts himself off, and walks to where the two sisters are, when he gets there he sneaks up behind Hinata and wraps his arms around her and whispers in her ear

"What if I want to play with Hanabi-chan and your with me what then? Shouldn't I get a say in how I am used by the two of you?"

After hearing that Hinata turns a tomato red color and then started to bleed from her nose, then she fainted mumbling something that sounded like

"No Hanabi-chan you don't just lick it you have to suck it as well or else how will you get what is inside?"

When Hanabi heard that she immediately said

"Yay onii-chan is dreaming about us sharing a lollipop."

But when Naruto heard it he immediately thought 'I have a pervert as a fiance. Oh well I can tell that my life will never get boring that way.'

Picking up his bride-to-be he started to walk into the compound with Hanabi in tow when he reached the main house he saw hiashi waiting outside of the front door.

Walking over to the three people coming to the main house he said

"Hanabi can you go to your room I want to talk to Naruto ok?"

"Hai tou-san" she said as she walked into her room

Turning to Naruto he motioned for him to follow him and hiashi walked into the house as well but he walked to a specific room and opened the door saying

"Put her on the bed and then come to the living room when you are done."

Slowly walking into her room he placed her on her bed and covered her up with the covers, then kissed her and left to go and talk to Hiashi.

Closing the door after he left Naruto walked to the living room and looked for Hiashi, after not seeing him he slowly walked to the couch and sat down to wait for him.

After some time Hiashi came out and sat down infront of Naruto and asked

"What did you say to Hinata to get her to faint like that? I havent seen her faint in quite some time."

"What I told her was that 'shouldn't I get a part in how I was used by the two of you?' talking about her and Hanabi-chan. After I said that she went red and fainted mumbling 'No Hanabi-chan you don't just lick it you have to suck it as well or else how will you get what is inside?' Hanabi-chan either was to young to understand what she was talking about or was trying to cover for her and her sisters perversion."

"Why would you think that they were perverted Naruto?"

"I mean no disrespect but do you seriously think I am that stupid? I mean a compound full of people who can see through stone I am fairly sure that a piece of cloth wont do much good either, so you mean to tell me that there is no one in this compound that has not peeped once with their bloodline?"

"no no no your right there are some perverts in this clan, and you just so happen to be promised to one of them but lucky for you she only seems to want to peep on you."

"I know that Hiashi-sama now if you will excuse me I am starting to think that my parents are worrying about me so may I leave?"

"sure sure you can go just be safe out there."

"thank you Hiashi-sama."


End file.
